I hate him
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: Après que Damon ait "tué" Jeremy, Elena le déteste...  Vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

"I hate him..." 

(Après que Damon ait tué Jeremy, Elena le déteste... vraiment?)

Il a tué mon frère

Sans aucune raison valable

Parce que j'ai refusé de l'embrasser

De reconnaître mes sentiments à son égard

Qu'il était en colère

Malheureux aussi

Pendant quelques horribles secondes à rallonge j'ai cru mourir

Comme dans un cauchemar j'ai vu Damon tuer mon frère

Juste au moment ou je commençais à comprendre à quel point il était important dans ma vie, que je l'aimais bien plus que je ne l'admettait

Que son baiser m'avait bouleversé plus que de raison même si j'ai résisté

J'ai même regretté cette phrase que je lui ai dite

"Ce seras toujours Stefan"

Il disait vrai je mentais

Mais il croyait quoi au juste?

Que j'allais l'embrasser et admettre mes sentiments alors que

Je sors avec Stefan?

Que j'allais agir comme Katherine et les faire souffrir tous les deux?

Non

Avant toute cette histoire je ne savais déjà pas comment réagir à ça

Mais il a tout fichu en l'air de toutes façons !

Stefan dit qu'il a vu la bague de John mais je sais que c'est faux

Il a agit par frustration et colère

Et sa nature de vampire n'était pas en cause cette fois ci

( s'il était humain qu'aurait-il fait?)

Je le déteste

Ça a duré quelques jours pendant lesquels je me répétais chaque jour que je le détestait

(chaque fois que je voyais Jeremy je le revoyait mort à terre et son bourreau Damon)

Mais chaque fois que je le vois je me rends compte que c'est faux

Je n'arrive pas à le haïr

Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il m'ai sauvé ou qu'il tente de se faire pardonner mais simplement que son geste n'a pas effacé mon cœur

Et il est gravé dans mon cœur, je n'ai pas de contrôle sur ça

J'arrive même à le comprendre parfois

A comprendre son âme, son cœur meurtrit

Il souffre, il a énormément souffert, je le sais

Je l'aime

J'aspire à être à ses cotés

Mais il a tué mon frère

Comment puis-je vivre aux cotés d'un homme qui a tué mon frère?

Qui est aussi imprévisible

Il pourrait très bien se retourner contre moi par colère...

Non, je ne crois pas qu'il me ferait du mal

Mais je suis la seule dans ce cas !

Il se fiche des vies humaines

Ce qu'il voudrait c'est me transformer et faire de moi sa "princesse des ténèbres"

(pensée à 02melaninie ^_^)

Et après ça il continuerais à se servir des gens

Boire leur sang

Les utiliser

Et même prendre leurs vies

Mais il n'est pas mauvais

S'il l'étais je ne l'aimerais pas autant

Et il y a Stefan

Je ne me comprends plus

Stefan est le parfait petit ami si l'on exclu le fait qu'il soit vampire

Et puis sa nature de vampire à cessé de me gêner depuis un moment déjà

Mais ce que je ressens pour Damon ça rend ce que je ressens pour stefan moins ...

Non...

Je suis vraiment bizarre comme fille

J'ai le parfait petit ami

Il est mon Edward Cullen et je suis sa Bella

Mais il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de son frère vampire

celui qui tu des gens etc...

Et même après ce qu'il a fait je l'aime...

Pourquoi?

Tout simplement parce que je l'aime pour ce qu'il est

Et qu'il n'est pas celui qui fait autant de mal

Il tente de se cacher celui qu'il est vraiment

C'est inconscient

Je sais qu'il pourrait être un homme formidable

Un homme avec qui je m'amuserais

Un homme que j'aimerais avec tout ce que je suis

Mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps

Je serais très heureuse et je me ficherais pas mal de tous les problèmes qui me préoccupent tellement aujourd'hui

Tout serait plus simple

Avec lui j'envisagerais la vie plus simplement

Je sais que l'on seraient heureux tous les deux

et que la fin du monde pourrait survenir alors peu importe

Nous avions étés heureux avec une intensité telle que si c'était vraiment la fin nous mourrions heureux

L'on peux dire que c'est lui le monstre

Celui qui boit du sang humain, qui tu des gens

C'est la réalité

Mais il a changé

Il n'était pas comme ça

Il souffrait d'être celui qu'il était

Katherine lui avait fait beaucoup de mal

Cette garce qui est mon portrait craché

Je ne comprends même pas qu'il soit amoureux de moi

Comment peut-il regarder mon visage alors que c'est le même qui l'a fait souffrir, l'a fait changé, l'a fait devenir un monstre

Et qu'il a découvert qu'elle s'était toujours fichue de lui?

Mais il...

Non, il aime encore Katherine

Ce n'est pas moi

Il l'aime encore après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait, défiant toute logique

Mais ça même moi je le sais

Le cœur ne connaît pas de logique

Il l'aime elle, ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime

Il voudrais que je sois comme elle

Et il n'en est même pas conscient, il se voile la face

Mais il doit savoir

Bien, c'est moi qui lui dirait.

Et mes sentiments?

Peu importe, j'ai juste besoin de les oublier

je suis avec Stefan...

Elena posa les pieds par terre, décidée à lui dire toutes ses vérités.

Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds, prit sa voiture et roula en direction de la pension des Salvatore.

Note de l'auteur: bah voilà, bof bof, j'aurais pu faire mieux mais j'ai pas trop eu de temps, je suis sur un nouveau roman et j'arrête pas de bosser dessus.

Mais j'avais quand même envie de la poster, Vous en pensez quoi?

Normalement il y aura une suite mais seulement si vous le voulez (j'ai déjà une petite idée en tete alors j'attends vos reviews)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci merci pour vos reviews ! j'ai été très très contente de les lire j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite.

02melaninie : lol j'ai eu peur ! J'adore tes reviews et je suis très contente que tu ai aimé.

Merci pour tous ces compliments et avec plaisir pour la dédicace j'avais tout de suite pensé à toi ^^ Et merci beaucoup aussi car ta review m'a inspiré de bonnes idées.

JANEANDTERESA merci de toutes tes reviews tu es adorable à bientôt Bonne lecture !:)

**chapitre 2 :**

Elena Gilbert respira un bon coup ...

''Et voilà je venais d'arriver devant le pension des Salvatore... Maintenant que je suis là...''

Elena Gilbert ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte, un peu mal à l'aise elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelques instants.

Elle était un peu gênée, et si c'était Stefan qui ouvrait la porte?

Elle lui dirait tranquillement qu'elle était venue parler à son frère en pleine nuit?

La jeune femme grimaça, espérant que ce soit l'autre frère qui ouvre la porte...

Mais le temps avait passé et aucun des deux ne lui avait ouvert la porte.

Soudain elle se frappa la tête de sa main, évidemment ils étaient sûrement en train de chasser... chacun à sa manière quoi... elle n'osait imaginer ce que pouvait faire Damon en ce moment...

Elle espérait juste qu'il était seulement en train de commettre un vol à l'hôpital ce serait préférable...

Elle secoua la tête et se demanda quoi faire Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle, et le plus tôt possible

Elle posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna, parfait c'était ouvert.

Evidemment les deux frères vampires n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de fermer leur porte à clef...

Quoi que...

Il n'était pas exclu qu'un cambrioleur s'intéresse à cette demeure qui possédait pas mal de choses anciennes et précieuses... comme le mobilier et...

Elle failli rire de ses réflexions, évidement elle faisait tout pour penser à autre chose...

Elle pénétra donc dans la pension et referma la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme jeta un œil au décor, ne sachant que faire

Elle voulait voir Damon, il rentrerait sûrement Très bien elle l'attendrait

Mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de voir Stefan avant et se lancer dans des explications à rallonge

Des explications qu'elle souhaitait éviter ...

Elle était amoureuse de son frère

C'était vrai

Mais elle ne voulait pas céder à ça Damon disait l'aimer mais c'était faux

C'était Katherine qu'il aimait

Ca ne lui faisait pas vraiment de mal puisque cela la soulageait en fait de cette manière elle était moins tentée d'envoyer aux orties ce qu'elle et Stefan avairent eut tant de mal à construire

Bref...

Elle allait attendre Damon dans sa chambre ainsi elle ne croiserait pas Stefan Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était la chambre de l'aîné Elle monta les escaliers, passa devant celle de Stefan puis de la salle de bain principale et continua, il y avait 4 autres portes dans le couloir.

Elle ouvrit la première, ce n'était qu'une minuscule pièce qui était une sorte de placard à balai, une sorte de remise avec des produits s'entretient et toutes sortes d'autres choses sur les étagères collées au mur.

Elle ferma cette porte et ouvrit la seconde, une chambre...

Mais elle semblait à l'abandon...

Il n'y avait aucune affaire personnelle Elena sentait que ce n'était pas celle de Damon

Elle approcha du lit, il y avait quelque chose qui dépassait de dessous, elle Trouva une boite

Trop curieuse elle l'ouvrit Il y avait un simple mot à l'intérieur Rien ne pourras jamais effacer ce que j'ai fais éternellement désolé Damon Elena fronça les sourcils, de quoi il était question au juste?

Et elle comprit... cette chambre... c'était celle de Zack

Le seul descendant humain des Salvatore

Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais Damon l'avait tué, Stefan le lui avait dit

Et il avait éprouvé le besoin d'écrire ces quelques mots

Alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé, que cela ne changerait rien

Ainsi elle avait raison

Ce n'était pas désespéré Damon était bien tel qu'elle le pensait

Le point noir au tableau était qu'il aimait une psychopathe peut-être...

Elle ne devrait pas lui faire comprendre ça

Mais il le fallait

Qu'il se voile la face en pensant l'aimer elle n'était pas une bonne chose

Mais elle allait l'aider, il le fallait

Elle remit le mot dans la boite en place et remit tout en place, eut une pensée pour Zack et sortit.

Elle ouvrit la troisième porte et découvrit avec surprise une bibliothèque !

Il y avait déjà tellement de livres dans la salle à manger qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il y avait une bibliothèque ici.

La pièce était grande mais pas trop, des canapés confortables étaient installés là ou les murs n'étaient pas recouverts par des bibliothèques et il y avait une table et des chaises au centre.

Un fauteuil était placé près de la cheminée, un livre abandonné sur un des bras du-dit fauteuil.

Elle passerait sûrement du temps ici dorénavant, se dit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle sortit et entra dans la dernière pièce quoi restait

La chambre de Damon...

Ses yeux parcoururent la grande chambre La décoration en était parfaite, classe, de bon goût, pas trop chargée ni ostentatoire. Un immense lit qui donnait envie de s'y allonger et...

Elle se rabroua et quitta des yeux le lit, elle se tourna et fut surprise de voir que la salle de bain était apparente, une baignoire trônait au centre Ainsi voilà ou Damon vivait...

Elle l'imaginait très bien évoluer dans ce décor.

Elle ferma la porte et attendit. chaque bruit la faisait sursauter, elle attendait avec impatience et en même temps elle avait peur de voir Damon débarquer et de ne plus savoir quoi lui dire, de mal s'exprimer...

Combien de temps allait-elle attendre au juste?

Elle marcha un peu dans la pièce et finit par s'asseoir au pied du lit, elle remarqua un tas de livres à coté du lit, elle prit le premier entre ses main : Autant en emporte le vent

Elle sourit, romanesque Damon...

Elle ouvrit le livre, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu ce livre qui était son préféré à une époque, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait chéri le rêve de devenir écrivain.

Soudain elle eut un frisson, quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce

Elle releva les yeux et ne fut pas surprise de voir Damon à quelques pas qui souriait d'un air machiavélique

- il en a fallu du temps pour que mademoiselle Gilbert réalise qu'elle est folle de moi et qu'elle vienne me harceler jusque dans ma propre chambre.

Elena se leva immédiatement en couvant Damon d'un regard noir. il sourit encore plus et elle soupira.

- alors que me vaut cet honneur?

- j'ai à te parler Damon, et ça ne va pas te plaire.

(Voilà je suis un peu sadique sur le coup non ? Dsl le prochain chapitre est plus long et je l'ai pas terminé je fais le plus rapidement possible promis

c'est un peu galère en ce moment

en plus plus de TVD pendant tout l'été :( olalala...

courage à toutes, bisous à très bientôt !

hâte de lire vos reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Retour de la méchante sadique inadmissible qui fait souffrir ses lecteurs ! (02melaninie ^^)

lol, ravie de ton com, je suis trés contente que ça t'ai plut, à chaque fois que je poste une fic je pense à toi ma lectrice fidèle.

désolée de t'avoir rappeler qu'ont aura plus de TVD durant tout l'été... mince je recommence aaargh désolée de te... (petit pétage de cable parce que ça me rends folle aussi, nous sommes copine de dépression...)

hâte de lire ton prochain com, bisous

clara merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu aimes, à très bientot

janeandtheresa: merci de ton com, voilà la suite.

bonne lecture alors !

**_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._**

**- alors que me vaut cet honneur?**

**- j'ai à te parler damon, et ça ne va pas te plaire...**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Damon regardait Elena, l'air vaguement inquièt, en effet si la jeune femme s'était déplacée en pleine nuit pour le voir c'était grave.**

**- comment va Stefan? Lui demanda-t-il vaguement anxieux.**

**- bien, lui répondit Elena agréablement étonnée par son inquiètude envers son frère.**

**Le vampire qui prétendait vouloir le malheur de son frère eut l'air soulagé.**

**- j'aimerais juste que tu comprenne quelque chose, commença Elena.**

**Elle fit quelques pas voulant échapper au regard troublant posé sur elle.**

**Elle admettait volontier qu'il possédait les plus beaux yeux du monde.**

**Damon ne disait rien, attendant qu'Elena poursuive ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.**

**- tu sais, je pensais à toi et à ce que tu as fait...**

**Les yeux du vampire s'assombrirent.**

**- je me disais que je te détestait pour ce que tu avais fait...**

**Mais ce n'est pas vrai**

**Je déteste ce que tu as fais**

**Mais je ne te déteste pas**

**Damon restait figé dans une immobilité parfaite depuis les paroles d'Elena.**

**- je me mentait à moi-même... continua la jeune femme.**

**Damon ouvrit la bouche mais elena poursuivit:**

**- et je ne suis pas la seule.**

**Toi aussi...**

**- moi aussi quoi? Lui demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.**

**- toi aussi tu te mens à toi meme Damon.**

**- et à quel propos?**

**- a propos de tes sentiments pour moi...**

**Damon ce n'est pas moi que tu veux, c'est Katherine**

**Damon eut l'air furieux.**

**- ça doit etre dur pour toi d'accepter le fait que tu aimes quelqu'un qui s'est... qui t'as aussi mal traité mais c'est comme ça...**

**Ce n'est pas moi que tu vois en moi, c'est elle ****une fois que tu l'auras comprit nous pourrons enfin devenir amis**

**Parce que je... je ne te déteste pas Damon... bien au contraire.**

**- je peux parler maintenant ? intervint le vampire l'air furax.**

**Elena aquiesça faiblement. ça n'allait pas être facile.**

**- je n'aime pas Katherine ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et j'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre mais grace à toi je sais.**

**Je ne veux pas m'énerver contre toi mais ça me rend fou que tu m'accuse de te confondre avec cette garce sans coeur.**

**- je ne t'accuse pas damon, c'est pour toi que je dis ça...**

**Et pour ton frère aussi, tu... on dirait que tu attends que je fasse un faux pas, tu ne veux pas que nous soyons ensembles avec Stefan.**

**- Elena...**

**Soudain il prit ses mains et captura son regard, Elena frémit.**

**- écoutes, commença-t-il, j'ai juste besoin de te le dire...**

**Elena Gilbert, je t'aime.**

**Et c'est tout ce que tu es que j'aime.**

**Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'autre... rien**

**J'ai été le premier surpris, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ça.**

**Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je ressens.**

**Elena resta là sans bouger, le regard perdu dans les profondeurs bleues de celui de Damon**

**Il l'aimait**

**Elle le croyait maintenant**

**Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si honnete avec lui-****même**

**Mais que pouvait elle lui dire maintenant?**

**Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire que son amour était réciproque**

**Elle ne serait pas katherine meme si elle était son reflet parfait**

**Elle était avec Stefan, c'était comme ça**

**Il y a toujours un choix, elle l'avait fait**

**Lui cacher n'était pas la meilleure solution non plus mais c'était la seule qu'elle connaissait**

**- Damon... je suis désolée... commença-t-elle.**

**A cet instant elle vit le coeur à vif du vampire à travers lui, il pensait vraiment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. **

**Il le fallait mais elle se haissait de le faire souffrir à ce point.**

**- écoutes, si je t'ai dit que je t'aime ce n'est pas pour que tu rompe avec stefan, j'avais juste besoin de te le dire...**

**Et il y a autre chose...**

**Ce que j'ai fais à ton frère...**

**C'était peut etre la pire chose que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie**

**J'ai agis par colère**

**Et pour Stefan... j'ai voulu me mettre entre vous parce que j'ai voulu faire payer stefan**

**Parce que je n'étais pas le seul pour katherine**

**Et que je lui en voulais pour sa mort**

**J'étais persuadé que si katherine m'avait choisit seulement moi elle serait encore en vie**

**Sans savoir que cette garce n'était pas dans la tombe**

**Mais je ne vous ennuierais plus, je vais rentrer sur Los Angeles**

**Je ne supporte plus cette vie.**

**Je vampire se laissa tomber sur son lit.**

**Elena écarquilla les yeux, il semblait sérieux et presque... oui il avait l'air défait...**

_''Damon, partir_

_Ne plus le voir_

_Ainsi j'oublierais peut-être à quel point je l'aime_

_Non, on ne peux pas oublier ça_

_Non il me manquerait trop...''_

**- si tu pars j'en souffrirais énormément, lui avoua-t-elle.**

**Damon leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, désabusé.**

**- qu'est ce que tu proposes? lui demanda-t-il.**

**- Damon... tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi, tu fais partie de ma vie. mon affection et mon amitié ne valent-elles rien pour toi?**

**- Elena... soupira-t-il.**

**- je t'en prie ne pars pas...**

**- quand je pense qu'il y a 1 an tu aurais été jusqu'à prier pour que je quitte la ville...**

**Les yeux d'Elena se firent suppliants, une larme menaçait, mais elle résistait.**

**- je vais y réfléchir Elena... lui promit-il.**

**Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas facile pour moi... d'aimer celle qui aime mon frère...**

**La jeune femme se mordilla légèrement les lèvres.**

**Elle aussi savait ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un que l'on ne devrait pas aimer de cette façon.**

**Elle s'assit à coté du vampire, son regard brun toujours plongé dans les profondeurs bleues, comme hypnotisée.**

**- Ton amitié représente beaucoup à mes yeux tu le sais... la façon dont tu m'as traité alors que je ne le méritais pas, ton amitié**

**fidèle... ton grand coeur... voilà pourquoi je t'ai admiré... et que je suis tombé amoureux comme un collègien. je sais que je ne l'ai pas beacoup montré et si tu savais la culpabilité qui pèse sur mes épaules maintenant...**

**Elena en avait la gorge nouée, elle ne sut quoi dire et manifesta son émotion autrement.**

**Elle enlaça damon de ses bras et posa sa tete au creux de son épaule.**

**Comme toujours damon fut décontenancé par cette étreinte, il resta immobile quelques instants puis se ressaisit et passa timidement un bras autour d'elle, il la sentit frémir à son contact et Une larme couler dans son cou...**

**Il avait l'impression qu'elle réchauffait le froid dans sa poitrine...**

**La femme qu'il aimait était près de lui...**

**Il pourrait mourir là tout de suite...**

**Mais une fois qu'elle courrait retrouver Stefan il serait seul et transi de froid**

**Et s'il restait plus longtemps comme ça le manque serait plus douloureux qu'il ne l'était déjà**

**Il soupira et se détacha de la jeune femme.**

**Elle avait essuyé des larmes mais il ne le remarqua pas.**

**- je dois y aller, dit Damon précipitemment.**

**- où? L'interrogea-t-elle.**

**Le vampire cligna des yeux, prit au piège puis reprit un air sardonique.**

**- à la banque du sang, à moins que tu accepte de me preter une veine...**

**Et il atteind son but, Elena lui décocha un regard noir et il s'éclipsa.**

**Avant de passer la porte Elena eut une intuition et alla ouvrir le frigo de la cave.**

**Et il était remplit évidemment...**

**Elle le comprenait**

**Il avait peut-être eut peur de ne jamais parvenir à la laisser partir**

**Le creux de ses bras était tellement bon**

**Elle avait voulu y passer sa vie, son bras qui s'était posé sur sa taille et son souffle à ses oreilles...**

_''Dieu qu'il accepte de rester... qu'il accepte de moi la seule chose que je puisse lui donner vu que je sors avec Stefan, mon amitié...''_

**_Alors dites-moi tout ! _**

**_je suis désolée, il y a peut-être des fautes d'inattention et de frappe et autres mais j'ai chopé une abominable insolation en travaillant dans un jardin hier, là je suis morte, j'ai mal à la tête, chaud, froid et mal partout..._**

**_des reviews à la tonne apaiseraient peut-etre ma douleur, lol_**

**_merci de m'avoir lue et à très bientôt, gros bisous_**


	4. Chapter 4

**NDA : aaaaah de retour enfin ! Je m'excuse pour ce gros trou, je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire, oui j'avoue, et j'étais à fond dans mon roman**** « Tybalt, Tybalt... » qui est désormais finit puis en ce moment « Amitié Amoureuse » et j'ai du mal à en sortir, l'écriture c'est très intense.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont comme toujours fait énormément plaisir.**

**Chapitre 4:**

Le lendemain matin Damon rentra complètement ivre, il avait bu toute la nuit et avait réussit à anéantir ses reflexes vampiriques mais pas sa conscience des choses malheureusement, son cerveau avait beau être embrumé il souffrait toujours autant...

Il referma la porte du manoir et avança direction sa chambre mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit qu'Elena était là, debout à coté de la cheminée.

Dans son brouillard il la vit avancer vers lui.

**- Elena qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?** marmonna-t-il, **quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Elena sembla pensive un instant puis finit par répondre.

**- oh Damon...** lui dit-elle d'un air bouleversé, **c'est Stefan...**

Immédiatement Damon se tendit, anxieux, mais que s'était-il passé ?

**- nous avons rompus**, lui annonça-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Complètement effaré il resta là à la regarder, les mots « nous avons rompu » tournant en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il arrive à les croire.

**- Elena... c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dis ?** lui demanda-t-il bouleversé.

Il aurait du sauter de joie mais il se sentait coupable en fait, elle avait rompu avec Stefan pour lui, elle avait peut-être fait ça par peur qu'il parte... et il se sentirait coupable toute sa vie d'avoir fait le malheur de Stefan...

**- si je t'ai dis que je t'aime ce n'était pas pour que tu rompes avec Stefan je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu... que tu sois malheureuse...** avoua le vampire dont les yeux étaient plus brillants que jamais.

Elena l'étudia quelques instants puis se détourna.

**- j'ai besoin de temps...** déclara-t-elle doucement.

Et elle sortit de la pièce laissant Damon les bras ballants, se trouvant complètement stupide pour son presque manque de réaction.

Mais il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce retournement de situation et il était dans un état pitoyable aussi...

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit pour cuver son vin, ou plutôt le mix d'alcool qu'il avait fait cette nuit...

Plus tard il descendit dans le salon il croisa enfin Stefan et manqua de s'échapper en le voyant, il devait le détester encore plus qu'avant...

Damon feignit d'avancer d'un pas tranquille et Stefan leva enfin les yeux vers lui, Damon frémit imperceptiblement.

Mais il ne vit aucune haine dans le regard de son frère, Damon resta donc là, immobile presque la bouche ouverte à regarder Stefan.

Stefan Salvatore haussait les sourcils très hauts, que prenait-il à Damon ? Son attitude était des plus étranges.

**- tu ne veux pas me tuer ?** finit par lui demander franchement Damon.

Stefan haussa les épaules.

**- comme chaque jour**, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Damon observa attentivement Stefan, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en colère contre lui, ce qui était plus qu'étonnant, c'était impossible !

Et même s'il était possible qu'il ne connaisse pas la raison de la rupture, il ne semblait pas non plus affecté par celle-ci, il semblait détendu même...

Son indifférence énerva Damon, il ne pourrait pas au moins s'énerver et ils pourraient se battre, juste pour se défouler, ce manque de réaction état une insulte.

**- ton manque de réaction montre que te nourrir de sang animal ne te fait pas que du bien !** le provoqua Damon.

Stefan haussa encore une fois les épaules.

- **si tu veux je te saute à la gorge ? Qu'est ce que ça changerait** ?

Comment pouvait-on réagir de cette façon ?

**- oh non, ne te fatigue surtout pas pour moi !** lui répliqua son ainé.

Et Damon sortit de la pièce, furieux et déconcerté.

Puisque Stefan avait l'air de s'en ficher pourquoi il s'en soucierait ?

Il aimait Elena comme il n'avait jamais aimé et il sentait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui... il avait toujours sentit cette chose entre eux...

Et elle avait rompu avec Stefan... de son propre chef.

Il prit donc sa voiture et se dirigea vers le lycée, il était presque midi, il pourrait l'enlever le temps du déjeuner et ils pourraient parler.

**Alors voilà qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience **

Et un extrait de mon roman "Tybalt, Tybalt" pour vous :

Le résumé d'abord :

**"L'on ne choisit pas de qui l'on tombe amoureux", tenta d'expliquer Juliette à Tybalt après que celui-ci ait découvert sa romance avec Roméo Montague.**

**Mais ça, Tybalt en était pleinement conscient.**

**Il l'avait même apprit à ses dépends en tombant désespérément amoureux de sa propre cousine...**

Et l'extrait :

_**Dans la belle Vérone, Capulet et Montague, deux familles ennemies depuis des siècles, séparées par le pont Scaligero.**_

Chapitre 1 : Capulet VS Montague

Tybalt Capulet, l'unique fils de Roberti Capulet, le frère d'Arturus Capulet rôdait comme à sa bonne habitude près des murs des Montague, famille ennemie à la sienne avec l'espoir avoué d'y trouver la querelle.

Tybalt était un grand jeune homme dont les cheveux blonds et légèrement bouclés étaient plus longs que ne l'exigeait la mode mais cela lui conférait un charme supplémentaire tout à fait à part.

Avec son grand corps musclé il avait presque l'air d'un héros viking.

Tout en lui était dur, son expression, ses gestes toujours pleins de vivacité et ses paroles également –qui étaient rares -, en effet Tybalt n'était pas loquace, ses paroles étaient toujours minutieusement pensées.

Son signe particulier était la colère qu'il y avait toujours en lui et qui semble-t-il ne le quittait jamais.

Un rire reconnaissable entre tous retentit justement et Tybalt se retourna, la main sur le pommeau ouvragé de son épée, l'air provoquant pour faire face au dénommé Mercutio, cousin de la famille Montague.

**- Tybalt ! Encore et toujours ce cher Tybalt ! **S'exclama ce dernier en ricanant.

**- n'y-a-t-il que si peu de choses intéressantes de votre côté pour que tu viennes si souvent parader ici, la main sur ton épée, attendant que l'un de nous vienne te libérer de ton ennui par une rixe ?**

Les lèvres serrées, Tybalt lui demanda avec une certaine impatience.

**- est-ce bien ce que tu es venu proposer ? Je ne suis pas là pour philosopher.**

Et il dégaina l'épée qui lui brûlait la main et se mit en garde tandis que Mercutio levait les yeux au ciel.

Dans les yeux d'un vert très clair de Mercutio l'on pouvait toujours voir une lueur d'ironie, ce jeune homme brun avait l'esprit aussi vif que pouvaient l'être les gestes de Tybalt.

Le regard noisette de celui-ci était emplit de rage, sa fureur de vivre le prenait aux tripes et il avait besoin de passer sa frustration sur quelqu'un.

Alors chaque jour il se servait de cette discorde entre leurs familles et allait provoquer les Montague en traversant le pont Scaligero, seule ligne de démarcation entre le côté Capulet et Montague..

Cela finissait toujours par une rixe avec l'un d'entre eux qui n'avait supporté une de ses provocations.

N'ayant rien d'autre dans sa vie, Tybalt se jetait à corps perdu dans cette haine ancestrale et jouait au fier soldat...

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon roman (il va sortir ****très prochainement)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA : hé hé hé ! Le chapitre 5 écrit le même soir juste après avoir posté le 4 ! Ça revient, ça revient ! **

**Chapitre 5 :**

Stefan était sur le point de rentrer dans la douche mais son portable se mit à sonner, la musique « « se mit à retentir, la sonnerie personnalisée qu'il avait choisit pour Elena, évidemment il répondit tout de suite.

**- Allo ?**

**- Stefan...** murmura la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue.

Immédiatement Stefan paniqua, dans quelle histoire (sordide) était-elle encore tombée ?

**- Elena ? ou es-tu ? que se passe-t-i****l ?** lui demanda-t-il sa tension montant vite.

**- avec Damon...** chuchota-t-elle, **il devient fou, il est venu m'enlever au lycée et là il m'emmène je ne sais pas ou... je t'en prie Stefan... il a dit qu'il allait me transformer...**

Stefan ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**- Elena... reste calme, j'arrive... vous êtes**** où exactement ?**

Il y eut un grésillement et Stefan craignit un instant que la ligne soit coupée, mais Elena lui répondit la voix toujours très faible.

**- Nous sommes sur la route 23... il est en train de prendre de l'essence... je vais devoir raccrocher...**

- **j'arrive tout de suite**, lui promit Stefan, **je te promets que ça va aller...**

Stefan sauta dans ses pantalons et enfila son t-shirt puis il quitta le manoir en vitesse vampirique.

Il était furieux, comment Damon osait-il faire ça ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire ça maintenant ! Enlever Elena... cela ne lui ressemblait pas... mais il était furieux et cela dépassait tout !

Il arriva à toute vitesse sur la route 23 mais il ne trouva aucun poste d'essence, il couru sur le bord de la route encore longtemps jusqu'à voir enfin la voiture noire de son frère...

Damon n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il l'avait enlevée, Elena se sentait bizarrement nerveuse...

**- Damon... où**** nous emmènes-tu ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

Damon se contenta de lui sourire comme lui seul lui souriait et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer discrètement.

**- il faut que je sois rentrée pour 14h00 tu sais...** insista-t-elle après s'être secouée mentalement.

Soudain Damon freina brusquement et le crane de la jeune humaine cogna violemment contre l'appuie-tête.

Elle regarda droit devant et vit Stefan, il s'était mit en plein milieu de la route et semblait furieux.

Damon sortit de la voiture et alla à la rencontre de son frère.

**- mais t'es malade !** lui hurla-t-il à la figure perdant son sang froid.

Stefan ne répondit pas et se jeta sur son frère, possédé par la colère.

**- je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais ça !** hurla-t-il en cognant sur son ainé.

**- je n'ai encore rien fait,** **je voulais juste parler avec elle !** protesta Damon.

Cela n'arrêta pas Stefan, il repoussa Damon un peu plus loin sur la route pour le ruer de coups.

Mais Damon reprit le dessus et s'assit sur son frère, le retenant au sol.

**- et puis je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre puisque vous avez rompus !** ajouta-t-il.

Stefan ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, mais de quoi diable parlait-il ?

**- et puis tu avais l'air de t'en ficher alors...**

**- mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?** lui demanda Stefan qui n'avait plus fait un mouvement.

**- Elena m'a dit que vous aviez rompus**, lui répondit Damon soudain peu sur de lui.

Stefan sursauta à ces mots.

Cette scène était surréaliste, Stefan ce matin avait l'air de se ficher de la rupture et maintenant il débarquait au beau milieu de la route pour l'accuser... Et Stefan avait l'air étonné d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

Il n'avait pas pu imaginer la scène de ce matin, non ?

Après tout il avait beaucoup bu, sa vision était brouillée, il était peut être partie dans des fantasmes délirants ?

**- je n'ai jamais rompu avec Elena**, déclara Stefan, le sortant de ses pensées.

Damon fixa longuement le regard de Stefan, il était honnête, il n'y avait aucun doute... Leurs regards à tous deux était emplit d'incompréhension.

Les deux frères Salvatore se tournèrent soudain vers Elena Gilbert...

**J'attends vos réactions...****surtout toi Melanie **


	6. Chapter 6

**NDA : Oui j'ai posté deux chapitres le même soir ! ****Je suis folle, s'il vous plait récompensez ma générosité par des reviews ^^**

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**Previously on The Vampire Diaries...**_

_Les deux frères Salvatore se tournèrent soudain vers Elena Gilbert..._

Et Elena n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait au juste...

Elle restait là, debout à coté des deux frères, le regard passant de l'un à l'autre, complètement perdue...

Les deux la regardaient comme si elle détenait la clef de toute l'histoire...

La scène fut dérangée par des claquements de mains, les trois acteurs se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit.

Katherine...

**- décidément j'adore cette ville**, déclara-t-elle, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, **les divertissements sont bien plus amusants maintenant.**

Aucun des protagonistes n'esquissa un mouvement, les trois paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur la vampire qui semblait s'amuser follement.

**- je vous remercie tous pour cette scène des plus distrayantes. **

Elle rit d'un rire somme toute ridicule mais néanmoins très communicatif.

**- bravo à tous les acteurs... en particulier je nommerais la belle Katherine dans le rôle de la pleureuse Elena qui vient avouer à Damon qu'elle a rompu avec Stefan, il faut avouer que j'ai été brillante... Et le coup de téléphone d'Elena à Stefan, lui disant que Damon l'avait enlevée pour me transformer... Avouez que je pourrais également être nommée dans la catégorie du « meilleur scénario ». **

Evidemment, songea Damon, comment avait-il pu oublier que cette garce était en ville !

Il s'était fait manipulé encore une fois comme un sombre crétin.

Il comprit qu'Elena n'était jamais venue lui dire qu'elle avait rompu avec Stefan...

Cela le rendit malade, même s'il ne s'en était pas vraiment réjouit, il s'était sentit infiniment coupable en fait mais cela aurait pu...

Damon repoussa son frère qui était encore plus éberlué que lui et sauta à la gorge de la vampire qui lui échappa des mains en riant de ce rire joyeux dont il avait tant chéri le son quelques siècles plus tôt.

Les deux vampires se battaient en plein milieu de la route 23 –enfin ils ne se touchaient pas en fait, on aurait dit que Katherine jouait avec Damon, elle semblait deviner ses gestes alors elle se dégageait en riant d'un air moqueur- devant Stefan et Elena qui avaient du mal à revenir de leur surprise.

Stefan alla se placer devant Elena pour la protéger, mais elle passa la tête, pour surveiller Damon.

Ainsi Katherine avait encore usé de son identité pour dire à Damon qu'elle avait rompu avec Stefan... Voilà qui expliquait ''l'enlèvement'' et le sourire du vampire brun.

Et le coup de téléphone à Stefan expliquait la disparition de son portable également.

Cette vampire qui lui ressemblait et qui devrait être morte venait encore de faire des dégâts ! Et elle s'en réjouissait en plus! Enragea Elena en regardant la vampire rire aux dépends de Damon.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas quelques crayons dont elle pourrait percer le cœur sec de cette garce ?

Elena la haïssait, jamais elle n'avait réellement hait quelqu'un de cette manière !

Mais Katherine avait blessé les deux hommes qu'elle aimait.

Ce devait être tellement dur pour Damon, de un il s'était encore fait manipulé et de deux il avait cru qu'elle avait rompu pour être avec lui...

Quelque chose qu'il lui été impossible de faire...

Damon était frustré, il n'arrivait pas à toucher Katherine, il avait la sensation de se faire ridiculiser et c'était impensable pour quelqu'un comme lui.

**- espèce de folle !** grogna-t-il, **tu es revenue seulement pour te payer nos têtes ?**

**- je suis revenue pour Stefan et tu le sais... ce seras toujours Stefan...** lui répéta-t-elle semblant y prendre plaisir.

Damon se figea tous ses muscles tendus, il soutint le regard de la vampire face à lui, il se fichait qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui mais il n'appréciait pas de se faire humilier de cette façon, surtout devant Elena, pensa-t-il en jetant un œil à la jeune humaine derrière Stefan qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Katherine suivit son regard.

**- elle non plus ne veut pas de toi. Stefan a le choix entre elle et moi, Elena entre Stefan et toi, moi entre Stefan et toi, je n'ai qu'à supprimer cette fille et j'aurais Stefan mais toi... tu n'as pas le choix**, lui énonça la vampire avec cruauté.

Derrière Stefan, Elena ouvrit la bouche indignée par ces paroles, mais elle referma la bouche, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit...

1. Ce qu'elle ressentait ne regardait pas Katherine.

2. Damon ne devait pas savoir cela lui donnerait de faux espoirs et c'était déjà fait aujourd'hui

3. Et Stefan... Ce serait terrible s'il savait à quel point elle était amoureuse de son frère ainé...

D'ailleurs son vampire de petit ami finit quand même par réagir, même derrière lui elle sentit les veines devenir bleutée autour de ses yeux verts.

**- Katherine,** l'apostropha-t-il durement.

Cette dernière se désintéressa de Damon qui écumait de rage -mais dont on voyait la blessure dans ses yeux quand elle avait parlé d'Elena- et son visage sournois se transforma en un charmant sourire qui semblait innocent quand elle posa les yeux sur Stefan.

**- oui ?**

**- si tu crois que je te laisserais toucher le moindre cheveu d'Elena tu dois aussi penser que la terre est plate...**

**- oh Stefan ! **s'exclama-t-elle feignant d'être choquée, **se** **moquer ainsi de sa fiancée !** dit la vampire en lui désignant la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche.

Elena regarda la bague en argent et lapis-lazuli, elle savait que cela devait dater mais elle ignorait que Stefan l'avait demandée en mariage...

Damon regarda la bague qu'elle portait fièrement, aussi surprit qu'Elena.

Mais les deux se dirent que cela n'avait aucune importance en fait.

**- de toute façon Elena devra mourir...**

**- je t'interdis**, commença Stefan.

Mais Katherine fut soudain tout contre lui pour poser un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Tendu il la fixa d'un regard noir.

- **ce n'est pas moi qui la tuerait... ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri...**lui susurra-t-elle.

Stefan fronça encore plus les sourcils, de quoi parlait-elle au juste ?

**- Elena va me rendre un grand service,** expliqua la belle vampire avec un air de conspiratrice...

Elena regarda Damon qui regarda Stefan qui lui semblait pétrifié.

Elena et Damon partageaient la même pensée : ''quoi ?'' alors que Stefan semblait avoir comprit de quoi il était question.

Et son air n'avait rien de rassurant...

**Ha ha ! surprises, non ?**

**(j'ai écris tout ça sans prendre de drogue ni d'alcool je tiens à le signaler mdr)**

**J'attends vos réactions avec une très grande impatience !**

**Oui Mel, tu t'attendais pas à ça , non?**


	7. Chapter 7

**NDA : ****voilà je viens juste de finir ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Merci beaucoup Melanie pour toutes tes reviews à chaque chapitre, je les attends toujours avec impatience. Et merci pour la ptite conversation hier soir c'était très sympa, on se le refait ?**

**Bravo à Lili pour avoir deviné que c'était Katherine, merci pour la review qui disait juste « Katherine ? » mais ça fait plaisir je sais que quelqu'un m'a lu et a prit la peine de commenter **

**Merci à ju contente de t'avoir fait plaisir, ta review me fait plaisir aussi. **

**Merci janeandtheresa, voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes, bisous !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Vampire Diaries...<strong>_

**Elena va me rendre un grand service,** expliqua la belle vampire avec un air de conspiratrice...

Elena regarda Damon qui regarda Stefan qui lui semblait pétrifié.

Elena et Damon partageaient la même pensée : ''quoi ?'' alors que Stefan semblait avoir comprit de quoi il était question.

Et son air n'avait rien de rassurant...

**Chapitre 7 :**

Stefan réagit enfin :

**- tu ne lui feras pas payer ta cupidité !** déclara-t-il à Katherine.

Elena lança un regard à Damon mais il secoua la tête, lui non plus ne comprenait rien.

**- je vais me gêner**, répliqua la vampire, **j'ai un double autant qu'il serve à quelque chose**...

Stefan la gifla violemment, Katherine sursauta, elle ne s'y était pas attendue...

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue puis finit par sourire.

**- en fait c'est plus amusant que tu résistes Stefan... **

**- ça vous ennuierait de nous dire de quoi vous parlez ?** intervint Damon.

**- je vais tout vous expliquer**, dit Katherine, **mais allons parler ailleurs...**

C'est alors qu'ils prirent conscience qu'ils étaient toujours au beau milieu d la route 23.

Stefan regarda la voiture puis Damon puis enfin Elena.

**- retrouvez-moi au manoir**, demanda-t-il à Damon.

Et il se tourna vers Katherine.

**- on fait la course ?** lui demanda la belle vampire avec un grand sourire.

Et elle partit en vitesse vampirique Stefan sur ses traces.

Damon ouvrit la portière à Elena, elle s'assit puis il la rejoignit et démarra la voiture.

Il avait l'air perdu, nota Elena.

Apparemment Stefan savait quelque chose sur Katherine dont lui-même ignorait tout.

**- comment tu te sens** ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, semblant ce concentrer sur sa conduite mais c'était une façade elle savait très bien qu'avec ses reflexes de vampire il n'en avait pas besoin.

**- ça va mal, je ne sais pas de quoi parlait Katherine...**

**- je parlais de toi Damon, j'ai entendu tout ce qu'elle a dit... et il n'y a rien de vrai, tu m'entends ? elle n'a dit ça pour te blesser c'est tout.**

Il tourna enfin son regard bleu vers elle, couleur en été très changeante aujourd'hui

Mais ils arrivaient déjà au manoir, ils descendirent de voiture en silence et lentement avancèrent jusqu'à la maison.

Sur le seuil, Elena eut très envie de serrer la main de Damon mais elle se l'interdit, cela aurait pour effet de donner du grain à moudre à la garce qu'était son double.

Stefan et Katherine étaient là dans le salon à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Damon fut le premier à parler.

**- vas-y parle, ensuite ce sera finit et tu pourras retourner dans ta crypte enfin ta maison, peu importe...**

Katherine se contenta de sourire et s'installa sur le sofa d'un air sur d'elle.

**- Stefan sait de qui je parle.**

**- comment se fait-il que je ne sache rien de cette histoire ?** intervint l'ainé des Salvatore

- **je l'ai seulement dit à Stefan à l'époque, un jouet n'a pas besoin de tout savoir sur moi...**

Damon soutint le regard de la vampire rêvant de l'égorger, il remit ça à plus tard, curieux de savoir ce qu'il ignorait.

**- j'ai connu un sorcier avant de vous connaître, il s'appelait Redlight.**

Elle fit une pause.

**- je convoitais ses pouvoirs, sa magie était tellement puissante qu'il aurait pu être le maitre du monde, mais il ne l'utilisait pas à bon escient...**

**- j'ai voulu m'emparer de ses pouvoirs mais...**

Damon commença à sourire

**- tu t'es faite Avada Kedavra isée ?** Se moqua-t-il.

Elena regarda Damon surprise par sa référence à Harry Potter, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé lire ce genre de chose, elle sourit c'était mignon...

Pendant ce temps Katherine semblait rapetisser dans son fauteuil.

**- je me suis faite avoir**, avoua-t-elle, **il m'a torturé pendant des jours mais il avait une servante... Emily, il la battait et je lui aie promit de la protéger si elle m'aidait, elle m'a donc aidée à m'échapper... **

**c'est là que j'ai changé d'identité et que je suis venue chez vous.**

**Ensuite vous connaissez l'histoire, j'ai du fuir... mais vous aviez attiré l'attention de Redlight alors j'ai du rester loin de Stefan...**

**Mais il y a quelques jours Redlight a vu une photo d'Elena dans le journal avec la miss Mystic Falls , il a pensé que c'était moi, et m'a fait savoir qu'il savait ou j'étais et qu'il arrivait**

**- Du coup le fait que j'ai un double et qu'il l'ignore est parfait pour moi.**

**Elena sera l'appât et je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de ce boulet qui m'empêche de vivre comme je le souhaite.**

**- Tout est bien qui finit bien !** Se réjouit la vampire en croisant ses jambes.

**- si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire tu te trompes,** la contredit Damon. **Jamais Elena ne prendra ta place !**

- **Il y a une chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte**, argumenta Katherine, **quand Redlight arrivera je le tuerais.**

**- mais tu es en plein délire ! tu penses vraiment qu'on va t'aider ? **s'écria Damon en se moquant.

**- je pense qu'Elena le fera**, dit-elle souriante

**- et pourquoi je ferais ça ? **réagit enfin Elena.

Elle jeta un regard haineux à son double.

**- Tu n'es qu'une garce, tu joues avec les gens, tu n'as aucun cœur.**

**Tu blesses les gens que j'aime ! Tu vas te débrouiller toute seule et ce sorcier te tuera.**

**Et alors là tu sais ce que je ferais ? Je m'achèterais du champagne !**

Damon regarda Elena étonné, il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

**- désolée pour tes plans mais ils vont à l'échec, aides moi ou la sorcière mourra****.**

**- quoi ?**

**- ****j'ai pris la liberté de cacher miss Bennett pour m'assurer de l'aide d'Elena, **annonça Katherine au trio qui lui faisait face.

Elena se figea, elle la tenait, jamais elle ne sacrifierait la vie de sa meilleure amie et la garce le savait !

**Voilà ! Voilà j'ai réussit à poster le lendemain ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**(c'est un peu un crossrover avec la saga Les Immortels, le personnage de Redlight vient de là ^^)**

**Au fait : j'ai vu toute la saison 2 et je connais l'histoire avec Klaus mais je n'ai pas voulu me faciliter la vie alors j'ai inventer une tout autre histoire, j'espère que vous aimez. N'hésitez pas me le dire ça coûte rien et ça me fera vraiment plaisir :) merci**


End file.
